enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
James Goes On A Streak
James Goes On A Streak is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Plot James arrives at the Works for a new coat of paint. The painters quickly set to work, stripping James' paint to make way for the new coat. Before they can finish however, James is informed he must relieve a broken Derek on a goods train. Despite his reluctance to go out half painted, Victor convinces James to help out; promising to finish the paint job in exchange for lending a buffer. James goes to the yard to collect the goods that turned out to be potted plants, then Emily and Rosie laugh at him and say that he "was wearing nothing at all", James leaves the yard really angry. At the station he meets Gordon, who also teases him saying the painters must have "cut some corners", or that the paintwork was the painters' "creative choice" he rolls away laughing. James tries to go fast but the driver checks his speed and says that the branch line can't handle speeds like this, the trucks push him in a field with a sign that says "The Nudity Colony of Balladrine" and the plants were needed for the Colony's garden. James is taken to the works to be repainted, then the Fat Controller scolds him but he says that appearances are secondary to being really useful and that the nudists despite not being fully covered acted quickly and responsibly when he was in trouble, Victor comes to apologize for James' accident, James says that is his fault and that he is just glad that he is fully painted, Victor says that he might say that he feels naked without it, the engines laugh. In a post-credits scene, a nudist eating a granny delicious apple accidentally drops it, and bends down to get it, giving James an unsightly view of his anus. Characters *Gordon *James *Emily *Rosie *Victor *Derek (does not speak) *The Fat Controller (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Alaric (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Gregory Larson (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) James’ driver also speaks. He is voiced by Ryan McDonnell. Two Painters also speak. They are voiced by TheLOKRailfan and OliverandEdward13. Three nudists (one of them being Robert Stewart from Sudrian Conflict) also speak. They are voiced by William Grubb, Annie Curtis, and EE93. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Thomas and Friends Wood products in Enterprising Engines, with James' pre-2019 Wood Model being used to represent him half-painted. *References to Tickled Pink and The Adventure Begins are made. *This marks the first episode where James is voiced by Tom Niemann, and the first time Rosie is voiced by Rachel Huley. *This is the second episode with “James Goes on a _____,” the first being James Goes on a Trip. EE93 has stated (potentially in jest) that this may be a pattern. *This episode features a cameo from Robert Stewart, a character from turtlesandthomas' series, Sudrian Conflict. Goofs *During James' accident, the reflection of a crew member can be seen in his magnet. Gallery painter1.png painter2.png tickledpinkjames1.png|Tickled Pink James jamesgoesonastreakderek.png Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 4.00.18 PM.png jamesgoesonastreak1.png Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 1.09.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-08 at 7.25.04 PM.png Hank in a shed .jpg Jamesgoesonastreakview2.png Jamesgoesonastreakcrash.png jamesgoesonastreak14.png Balladrine1.PNG Balladrine2.PNG James and the Nudist Colony But...but.jpg Balladrine Village.png Jamesgoesonastreakview.png Balladrine Nudists.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3